


Процесс

by xenosha



Category: Transistor (Video Game), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Surreal, нихуя не понял но очень интересно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Многогранник пускает белоснежные корни.





	Процесс

Сыпалась щёлочь, сыпалась известь. Под Многогранником росли поля, и Мария смеялась, трогая белую-белую траву – совсем новую и очень другую.

Многогранник пускал корни – белые, геометрично-неправильные, и Мария считала, что это очень красиво; следы Многогранника касались Степи, и Степь отступала, боясь неизвестного.

Мария смеялась, какой же твирин получится из этой травы, какой же твирью её назвать, может, бумажной? Нет-нет, всё не так; Многогранник бумажный, но корни-то его – никак нет. Правда, Пётр?

Пётр молчал. Под ногами беззвучным скрежетом шумели новые поля – белые; и Пётр ждал, когда они зацветут. Он думал: это будет симфония цвета.

Он думал: изобретёт новый цвет.

Цветы его творения были ярко-красными и ползучими. Похоже на пауков.

***

Когда Артемий приехал, от запаха Степи его замутило; а потом он понял – пахла не Степь.

Он пошёл по железным путям, обогнул Станцию, остановился; дышал, пока рвота не сдавила горло, и смотрел.

От иглы Многогранника простынёй тянулось поле, и дома, который оно касалось, преображалось; потом Артемий послушает вздохи Марии, пьяное бормотание Петра, потом – потом, не сейчас, - узнает: это было красиво.

Потом он узнает: такая была Утопия.

А пока он видел только испуганно жмущуюся к ногам твирь, полосу мёртвой земли между Степью и Полем, слышал безмолвие штиля, царящего в белых зарослях.

И одинокого красного цветка, смотрящего на него алым как будто зрачком, тогда не заметил.

***

Вечером второго дня Город зацвел.

Утром третьего дня Город исчез.

Андрей не вылезал из своего Убежища, опустошал запасы твирина, усмехался: интересно, что же стало бы, если бы кто-то всё же осмелился из Поля выжать настойки?

Снаружи было тихо; только дома иногда натужно скрипели, искривляясь по воле Многогранника. Выпрямляясь по воле Многогранника – становились идеальными до отвращения. Молчаливо бродили по улицам белоснежные фигуры, идеальные тоже.

Андрей пил, иногда с интересом поглядывая на дверь: когда уже проберётся в его обитель, и всё же, что они чувствуют – идеальные?

Андрей пил и ждал, салютуя каждому новому часу бутылкой.

Время ведь наверняка скоро остановится.

***

Мария не знала, почему Многогранник схватился за Город с середины, как пророс в его сердце, чтобы красными пятнами на белом зацвести за две реки от неё. Злилась, кричала; ходила в Поле – закричать о своём.

Потом кричать не хотела. В новый Город – в исчезнувший Город – её не пускал отец, запрещалось смотреть, запрещалось стремиться. Отвернись и мечтай.

Когда Поле окружило площадь Мост, Мария выглядывала в окна и лежала на кушетке, смотря в потолок. Собор трясся, отбивая минуты.

Многогранник цвёл, и Мария думала: алые – потому что мама? Потому что кровь?

Они ведь идеал хотели; может, все те потому и молчат – зачем говорить, когда мир звоном говорит за тебя?

Собор белел и дрожал, пламенея красным витражом.

***

Даниил сидел наверху, скрестив ноги. Вблизи – руку протяни, так близко – Многогранник звучал ещё тише; в безмолвии Поля не пробивалось ни звука, кроме хрипловатого дыхания.

Вокруг всё было белым; только с иглы Многогранника капал цвет, но Даниил его не видел – сидел спиной, вглядывался в горизонт, силясь рассмотреть Степь.

Уклад, как он знал, предпочёл оголиться до алого мяса, чем побелеть от стаматинского торжества разума. Горожанам не оставили выбора.

Приближённые свой выбор сделали тоже.

Даниил сидел наверху, цедил последнюю – возможно, на всём белом свете – бутылку твирина. Слушал тишину. Ждал.

Сквозь белоснежные заросли на другую сторону реки бесшумными тенями скользили белые фигуры, и Даниил как никогда был уверен: так и выглядит бессмертие.

Бутылка звякнула о площадку, пустая.


End file.
